


Soldier (Keep On Marching On)

by Nyxelestia



Series: Nyxie's Fanvids [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Fanvids, Gen, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Scott McCall, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott is a Good Friend, Trauma, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: Scott never wanted to be a solider - but he has to keep on marching on.You wanna take a drink of that promised landWipe the dirt off of your handsCareful son, you've got dreamers' plansBut it gets hard to stand





	Soldier (Keep On Marching On)

**Author's Note:**

> My third fanvid!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also [reblog this fanvid on Tumblr](http://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/post/167398674435/scott-never-wanted-to-be-a-soldier-but-he-has-to). :)


End file.
